Unexpected
by THISACCOUNTISCLOSEDFOREVER
Summary: Are you a Sasuke fangirl who hasn't gotten tired of those average SasukeXOC stories? Well! This is for you my dear! R
1. Intro

**Ohaiyo Everyone! Was that right? This is my first Naruto Fanfic! Yippeeee!! ****This story is about...well, you'll see! Please read! It get's better as the chapters go on! I promise! an please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly..but I do own Kameko!**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Kameko Arakawa

Kameko was walking home from the ninja academy. Today was the day she was tested to become a shinobi. She passed with flying colors. Making a clone of yourself wasn't exactly rocket science. She thought that they made the test too easy, anyone can pass. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

The moon was sparkling like a diamond, it was breathtakingly beautiful. The stars shimmered in the background, casing Kameko to smile. There was no noise either, other than a few crickets chirping. Kameko loved the night. Not only was it a pretty sight but it was also peaceful and quiet.

A light breeze blew by and her long, black, blue streaked hair gently flew back. Her bangs that covered her eyes revealed her beautiful onyx eyes. Kameko was a very pretty girl. In Konoha's ninja school she had quite a fan club. Just as big her arch-rival Uchiha's.

Oh how she despised him. They were enemies.The two were alike in many ways and also very different. Some even said that she could be a girl version of him. She was disgusted at that comment. If she hadn't been raised to be a well mannered lady, then she would have beaten them to a pulp.

Her clothes blended very well into the night. In fact, you could barely see her. Her shirt, which is black, was hugging her a little tightly so that when she jumped, her shirt wouldn't go up. On the back of her shirt was her clan's symbol. It sort of looked a like a wave in a circle. Her capris were dark blue and she had a small back on her left leg to hold some weapons. She also had a glove on her right hand which was black. Kameko was not emo. She just liked the colors black and blue. In fact, if you got to know her, you would see that she could be very friendly. But only if you were on her good side.

Kameko was finally home. She let out a sigh of relief. To anyone of the village, her home wasn't huge, but it wasn't very small either. It was the basic size for a family, but to Kameko, it was too big. She lived all alone.

Kameko walked in and took of her shoes.She walked to her room. It was simple, a bed, a dresser and a closet. She changed into her usual nightwear, a shirt and a pair of loose shorts. She like being comfortable and night. Then she sat on her bed and picked up a picture frame from her dresser.

"Mom, Dad, Guess what? I'm a ninja now, like you guys were." She said proudly while touching her shiny, new headband. "The test was so eay. I passed with flying colors! I bet you guys are so proud! Well, I have to sleep now. Love you guys and tell brother I said hi!" She kissed the picture of her parents ting it back down. And she then drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"Mother!!" A young girl screamed. Reaching her hand to touch her mother. _

_"Run! And don't look back!"_

_The young girl wouldn't budge. She had already seen her father butchered because he was trying to protect her brother, but her brother was killed by the same man. She just couldn't lose her mother too. "No! I am not leaving you!"  
A shadow appeared and charged towards the little girl. "Ahhhhhhh!" She crouched down trying to protect herself._

_"No!" Her mother dashed to her. The young girl opened her eyes to see her mother hovering over her. She then felt a thick liquid dripping onto her. She stared at the thick, scarlet liquid that was now on her clothes, tracing it to her mother's wound.She looked at her mother in horror. She was stabbed, trying to save her. "Mother!!" She started to cry. Her mother having little life in her looked at her daughter and smiled. She raised her hand and lightly brushed her daughters hair._

_"Be strong little one. You are meant to live. Now go hide. I will fight him and find you."_

_She then left obeying her mother's wishes. But she knew that she will never see her mother again. She took off. Looking back only once. Seeing her mother fighting the unknown man. Then she continued to run. Everywhere she looked homes were on fire. She also heared screams ad cries everywhere. **Why?** she thought. **Why her parents? Why her brother? Why her clan?** _

_The little girl kept running until she ran into a young man. It was him. The one who killed her family. She looked at him closely, she had seen him before...but where? The man was about to attack her when someone pushed her out of the way and yelledat her to run. She did, she ran away again, but this time with more haste.The little girl knew who saved her. It was her father's friend. **No...not him too.** She thought. _

_She kept running untill she collapsed. __She was in front of the small gates that led to her clan's section of the village . She was facing the lake where right across was the Uchiha Compound. Then it hit her. **The man...**she thought.** He was an Uchiha!** She crawled into a bush and hid. Her discovery made her hate the Uchiha clan. Then she fell asleep. The pain and exaustion was too much for the little girl._

_The next morning came and the young girl woke up in the bush. She quickly crawled out and ran to where she last saw her mother. She stopped and saw her mother's body. She kneeled down next to her mother and starte to cry. She couldn't help it. She quickly looked around to see that everyone was gone. Her whole clan was dead._

_As she was sobbing a hand suddenly apeared on her shoulder. She didn't care if it was the killer, everyone she knew was gone. Why live? The stranger took her and dissapeared. They both then appeared in the Konoha hospital. She looked at the guy's face. It was a teacher at the ninja academy. Iruka._

_A nurse came up to them and took them to a room. Iruka put her onto the bed. She closed her eyes, and turned around. She didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and die._

_Then another ninja appeared. Iruka looked over to the bed where she lay and thought she was asleep. He spoke to the other ninja to gain information on what happened. _

_"Is she the only one?"  
_

_"Yes. Is he the only one?" Who is he? She wondered as she was listening to their conversation.  
_

_"Yes. It's sad. Both clans were destroyed and only one of each clan survived. They are so young. Too young to experience something like this."  
_

_" Who is powerful enough to not only destroy the Uchiha clan but the other_ _clan as well? Also why?"  
_

_"The young survivor boy, Sasuke is his name, he spoke rather quickly but he told me who and why...It was his brother Itachi. He said...that he did it to...test his stregth."  
_

_Iruka was shocked. To kill your own clan...to test your strength? That was terrible. The little girl moved and got up. She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Iruka heard her move and walked towards her._

_"Are you okay?" he asked noticing the blood that was on her clothes. "What's your name?" Although she went to the academy, Iruka wasn't her teacher._

_The little girl nodded. Signifying that she was okay, at least physically. The little girl opened her mouth to state her name. "I'm...Kameko...Kameko Arakawa."_

* * *

Kameko woke up sweaty. She had that dream of her past again. Why? Why did it keep haunting her? She got up and went to take a shower. She needed to calm down. After her shower she changed into her clothes, put on her Konoha headband and headed out the door.

Today all genin would be sorted into teams.She wondered who would be on her team. She hoped that Hinata-chan would be on her team. They were friends after all. She also liked that Hinata was always nice. But Kameko didn't really care who's team she was on. She got along with everyone great. She was always energetic but not over the top like Naruto. She had the keenest mind too. She was also the top student at the academy. Actually she was tied with Uchiha. Ugh. Forget about not caring who's team she was on. She didn't care who, as long as it wasn't_ him._

XxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXx

**Okay! So what do you think? Sorry it was short! I promise I'll try to make it longer! And it gets better cause this is only the intro! If you want to see what Kameko looks like go to my page and there will be a link to see. It's really good! Please leave a Review! Flamies okay as long as it's about my grammar and spelling! If you review...I'll update faster! **


	2. The Unexpected Team

**Murakami: Yay! Alright this is the first official chapter because the other one was just intro and thank you _Lighting Wings_for Reviewing! Kameko Disclaimer Plz!  
Kameko: Murakami doesn't own Naruto in any way...but she does own me!  
Murakami: ENJOY! Make sure you Rate and Review!**

**Just so you know, italics are Kameko's thoughts unless otherwise said!**

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Team

Kameko was walking down the hall when she saw Ino and Sakura shoving each other fulfilling their usual morning argument routine. She wondered what they were fighting about today.

"Sasuke's mine!" Said the blonde.

"No, He's mine!" Replied the Pink haired one.

"Forehead!"

"Ino-_pig_!"

_Great._ She thought sarcastically. _They are obsessing over Sasuke again? What do all the girls see in him? He's such a loser_. _Well,_ _I hope they stop soon because today I'm not in the mood to hear a fight in class._ She sighed and continued to walk towards the two fighting girls.

"Uhh...Kameko-chan?" Kameko turned around to find a member of her own fan club, Ryu. She sighed again. _This is not going to be a good day is it? _She asked herself.

"Yes?" She asked. She crossed her arms and fully turned around to see him. Her face was as emotionless as Sasuke's would be towards Sakura.

"Will you go out with me? After we are assigned to teams first, of course and..."

Kameko sighed once again. "Sorry Ryu..."She started to say. Although she can be like Sasuke at times, she isn't completely heartless. "You're more of a friend to me."

Then the young boy looked down in embarrassment and in complete failure. Kameko didn't like when people got upset over her turning them down. "...but I hope we are on the same team."

Ryu's face lit up. He let out a huge grin. "Me too Kameko-chan! Well time for class, bye!" and with that said he ran off happily to class.

_I hope that none of the fan boys are on my team, otherwise I would be in hell. Oh Kami help me!_She thought as she walked through the doors and sat down. She was sitting in the third row from the front. She laid down her head thinking that she could get some rest before Iruka-sensei shows up. As soon as she closed her eyes, a bunch of girls started to yell.

"No, I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"I got here first so I should next to him."

"Wada ya mean that you got here first? _I_ did."

"No you didn't!"

Kameko sighed. _Another fight over him. Will it ever stop?_Sasuke just sat there, emotionless as ever, not paying any attention to them. Then right in front of Sasuke appeared Naruto on the table.

They glared at each other so hard that electricity was visibly flowing between their eyes. Then, as if on cue, someone in the front row knocked into Naruto causing Naruto to accidently kiss Sasuke. Or at least Kameko thought he did.

All the fan girls looked at Naruto with pure rage. Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled away coughing. _They did kiss! _Kameko then stood up and pointed towards them.

"O my god! I can't believe that happened! Sasuke and Naruto are lovers!" She said out loud and continued to laugh. She then held on to her stomach because it was beginning to hurt.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Kameko. All the fan girls did the same. They were about to jump her for saying that. But thankfully Iruka-sensei poofed in. Everyone scurried to their seats.

"Alright class! Congratulations on passing!" Everyone cheered. Well, except for Sasuke, of course. Kameko didn't cheer either.

"Today you will be placed into three man squads with another sensei to lead your squad. But before we start, because we have an extra person, there will be one four man squad. Okay then, let's get started."

"First team..." Iruka-sensei started.

Kameko wondered who will be on her team and what her new sensei would be like.

"Aww, Sakura. It's too bad that I will be placed with Sasuke."

"Ya right Ino-pig!"

Again with the arguing? Kameko turned around. "Shut up! Both of you unless you want me to kick your guy's ass."

Ino and Sakura stared angrily at Kameko. Ino opened her mouth and was about to say something when Iruka-sensei called out Sasuke's team.

"Team 7, which is also going to be the four man squad. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..."

"Yatta!" Sakura screamed.

_Damn. It had to be her. _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura...sit down!" Iruka-sensei commanded. "Now, let me start again. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto, and Arakawa Kameko."

_Crap._ Thought Kameko._Why does it have to be HIS team? The other two are I guess okay because I never really talked to them, but Naruto can be annoying and Sakura is a big fan girl..._

When Iruka-sensei was finished the team senseis all walked in and took their team out of the room. All of them, that is, except for team 7's team sensei.

"Where is our sensei?" Naruto wined for the fifth time of the day. _He does have a point. Where is our sensei?_

"Sasuke-kun, after we meet our leader, um...do you want to hang out?" asked Sakura. _She is still obsessing over him?_

"No." he said with his usual stoic face.

"Oh, ok..." She said putting her head down in full disappointment.

"Oh man." Kameko started to complain. "Is this how it's going to be the whole time? Sakura have some dignity and stop drooling over this loser. Sasuke, go find the wizard of Oz and get a heart. Naruto, you're ok I guess. Just try to be a little less annoying. We have been a team for 10 minutes and I'm already fed up with everyone!"

Sakura glared. "Sasuke-kun does have a heart! Tell her Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." That was all he said. _Some heart._

Naruto grabbed a chalk board eraser and smiled mischievously. _What is he up to now? He put the eraser on top of the door. I see, so when our sensei walks in, the eraser will fall on him._

Kameko sighed. "Naruto that won't work. He is, after all, a jounin." Then, the door opened and in walked in our sensei. The eraser fell on his head.

_You've got to be kidding me. Is this guy really a jounin?_Thought Sasuke and Kameko.

The supposed jounin had gray hair that tilted to the side. His headband was slanted covering one of his eyes. He also had a mask that covered more than half his face. Other than that, he had the typical Jounin wear.

"Sorry sensei! We tried to stop Naruto but he wouldn't listen!" Apologized Sakura. _We? You were to busy drooling over Sasuke!_

The sensei picked up the eraser and started to rub his chin.

"Hmmm...how do I say this? My first impression of you guys is...I hate you."

The whole team put their head down. _Hates us? Nice going Naruto. Forget about me saying that you were alright. You are just as annoying as Sakura._

OUTSIDE ON THE ROOF

The four genin were sitting on the stone steps and Kakashi was sitting on the railing. "Let's see, why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

"Uh, sensei...What should we say?" asked Sakura.

"What you like or dislike, dreams, hobbies...or at least something like that." He said while shrugging.

"Hey! Why don't you go first sensei?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't want to tell you what I like and dislike. As for my dream...I have no hobbies either. Now it's your turn"

_What kind of intro is that? All we found out was his name. _"You first" Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto! I like Ramen, but I like Ramen at Ichiraku the best! I hate the three log minutes that I have to wait after I put in hot water. My hobby is to eat and see what is the best Ramen. My dream is to have everyone respect me and become Hokage!"

_Wow...that boy LOVES ramen. I know what to get him on his birthday now! Ha-ha... _thought Kameko.

_I_ _see. He is very interesting. _thought Kakashi.

"Okay...next" Said Kakashi.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like, or the person I like is..." She stared at Sasuke blushing. "And my hobby is...well, my dream is..." She looked at Sasuke again and squealed.

_O my god...I think I found my genie pig's lost mother. Her squeal sounds sure as heck sounds like it! Can she be any more obsessed?_

"And you hate..what?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura scowled and said, "Naruto."

"Nani?!" said Naruto with a sad face.

_Oh man._Sighed Kakashi. _Girls her age must be more interested in love than training to be a strong ninja._ "Now you, the other guy."

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and very few things that I like... Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as a dream. The revival of my clan and to ...kill a certain man."

_Does anyone else hear that sad song play to accompany that idiotic emo speech_? Kameko thought as she rolled her eyes. _And why did he not say his name? I mean we know who he's talking about. Well, at least I do. Maybe the other's don't know who it is...and he wants it a secret._

Everyone stared at Sasuke in silence.

_I hope he doesn't mean me._Naruto thought.

_Sasuke-kun IS SO COOL! _Sakura thought, of course.

_Hmmm...just as I thought. _Thought Kakashi. "Now you. The last girl."

"I like the night time because it's quiet. I dislike...obsessive fans and many other things and my ambition is to kill the guy who murdered my clan, as well as revive it. Which by the way is the same guy as Sasuke over there. So actually, I want to kill him before Sasuke gets to kill the _man_." Kameko said putting air quotes over man. _I wonder what they think of me now. _

_Oh man...she sort of sounded like Sasuke, but not as harsh. _Thought Naruto.

_Interesting. Looks like Sasuke has some competition._Thought Kakashi.

"Hn. You're too weak." Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What? Do you want me to kick your ass?" Kameko said standing up.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke.

"What? Oh, I forgot. Girls don't fight huh? Sas-_gay _What are you too afraid that you will brake a nail and _Naruto-kun_won't love you any more? It's ok, I bet he'll kiss it and make it better. You know you want another kiss."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said standing up to hover over Kameko, but only by an inch.

"Make me duckie butt!" Kameko retorted.

"Enough, the both of you." Said Kakashi, hoping that they would listen. They continued to glare at each other, and sat down. "We are going to start a mission tomorrow." Both Kameko and Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, Sensei!! What kind of mission?" Asked Naruto.

"Survival training."

"Training on a mission? We have been training in the Academy." Said Sakura

Kakshi laughed sinisterly. "This is no ordinary training. You see, out of the 27 graduates only nine can be Genin. But this year due to extra numbers it will 10 that can pass if you guys pass as a whole team. The other 18 or 19 students will be sent back to the academy. In other words this training is a very hard that you guys will probably fail. "

Naruto's eyes bulged. "NANI?!" He exclaimed.

"I knew the final exam was too easy." Kameko stated.

Kakashi ignored their comments and continued with his speech. "Anyways, I will determine if you either pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja gear at 5 A.M.!" Kakashi turned around about to leave.

_I can't fail. I have to show him my real abilities, for real._ Thought Naruto

_If I fail, I will be seperated from Sasuke-kun! This is a trial of my love for him!_ (A/N: Guess who thought that!)

Sasuke just cracked his knuckles and went into deep thought.

_What kind of test will it be? Well, It doesn't matter. I will pass._ Kameko thought.

"Now then, meeting over. Oh, wait. Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do." With that said, Kakashi left. Leaving the students to their thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

**Chapter is done! Yay! Did I go into too much or too little detail? Do you think I'm sort of dragging things along? Tell me in a review! It can only get better if you review! All you have to do is type a couple of words! Once again, No reviewNo update!**


	3. The Unexpected Failing

**Thank you to _AddictedtoBleach _and _Lighting Wings_for Reviewing! Alright people...I have 3 Alerts, 3 Reviews total, and 1 fav! Thanks! But! I have a lot more hits and only 3 reviews! Please Review! It only takes a couple of seconds! **

**A/N: Kameko's thoughts are in _italics_! Unless otherwise said!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. Just Kameko!**

**Now, onto the story! Enjoy!  
**xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Failing

All four students arrived on time. They were coming from four different directions and met in the middle of the training grounds. They stopped and grumbled some greetings, as they were still half asleep.

Hours passed and they were still waiting for Kakashi to show up. _Where the hell is he? _Then, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi said grinning.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Well, you see...A black cat crossed my path and I had to..." Kakashi said sheepishly as he was rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto and Sakura growled. Sasuke just stood there annoyed, scowling at his tardy sensei. Kameko just watched everyone's reaction. It was quite amusing to her.

Kakashi coughed and walked over to four tall tree stumps. "Let's move on..." He set his hand on a clock that appeared on one of the stumps. "The alarm is set at noon. Today, you have to take one of these bells from me." He said as he jingled three bells in front of everyone. "Whoever doesn't will have no lunch, I will tie you over there (points at tree stumps) and eat my lunch in front of you."

All at once, everyones stoach growled. _So that's why he said not to eat..._

"But wait," started Sakura, "why are there only three bells?"

Kakashi smiled. "Since there are three, at least one of you will be tied up. That person will fail since he or she has failed to complete the mission. That person will be sent back to the academy. So, in result, one or all four of you will go back." Everyone tensed at his remark. Kakashi shrugged their reaction off as if it was expected. "You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to retrieve the bells unless you have the will to kill me."

Sakura gasped at this. "But that's too dangerous sensei!"

Naruto just laughed. "Ya! You couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Kameko looked at the so called jounin; waiting for his reaction at the remark Naruto just made.

Kakashi sighed. "Those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Kakahi turned away from Naruto and faced the others. "We will begin when I say 'Ready,Start' "

Naruto growled and pulled out a kunai. _Guy with the lowest score...Blockhead! I'll show him!_He thought. Naruto charged at Kakashi. And in a blink of an eye, Kakashi easily dodged and grabbed Naruto's arm. He then twisted Naruto's arm so that the Kunai that Naruto was holding was now pointing at his own head.

"Dont be so hasty." Kakashi said sighing. "I didn't say 'start' yet."

The other three ninja backed a few steps away as Kakashi let go of Naruto.

_That happened so fast, I didn't see that...So he is a jounin. _Thought Kameko and Sasuke, well actualy, Sasuke only thought about the last part, the part about being a jounin.

Kakashi laughed. "But it seems that you have the will to kill me. Looks like i'm starting to like the four of you." His face became serious. "We are going to start. Ready, Start!" With that said, everyone leaped to a hiding place.

_A basic concept to being a ninja is being able to conceal ones presence. Looks like everyone is hiding nicely._Thought Kakashi.

"Let's have a match. one on one. Right here!" Naruto yelled. Kakahi sweatdropped.

"Idiot." Kameko muttered under her breath.

"You're a little weird...well, lesson one: taijutsu." Kakashi moved his hand towards his pack. _Isn't Taijutsu suppose to be one on one combat? Why is he getting out a weapon?_ But what he didn't pull out was a weapon, it was an orange book. _What the hell?_

"Come on. What's the matter? Attack me." Challenged Kakashi.

Naruto was stunned. As well as the others who were watching. "Why did you take out a book?" questioned Naruto.

"It's the same whether I'm reading or not." Kakashi said flatly. Naruto was angered by the comment and attacked Kakashi. Once again Kakashi dodged all of Naruto's attacks easily. Naruto was thrown into the creek nearby.

Naruto crawled out of the water. Then several shadow clones jumped out of the water and attacked Kakashi. _That attack won't work_thought Kakashi. Then the bells jingled and Kakashi was surprised to find Naruto hanging on his back.

Naruto grinned. "Never let your opponents get behind you, right sensei?" A shadow clone leaped into the air. Falling towards Kakashi while getting ready to punch him. The clone made contact, but it wasn't with the silver haired Jounin. It was with another clone that Naruto had made.

Thinking that one of the clones had to be Kakashi, all of the Narutos attacked one another. Then, when some sense was knocked into one of them, Naruto thought that if he undid the jutsu, there will be only two left. But, when Naruto undid it, only one Naruto was left. He fell for the replacement jutsu. Except in this case, Kakashi didn't use a log; he used a Naruto clone.

Naruto just stood there confused at what just happened. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something glisten. It was a bell. Without thought Naruto ran to it, attempting to pick it up when he was caught in a trap. He was hanging upside down from a tree.

Kakashi appeared and went into a long lecture about how a ninja should be able to see through deception. As he talked Sasuke saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack. He threw some shuriken and some kunais. Surprisingly, Kakashi was hit by all of them and was now falling to the ground. Or so they thought. Poof! A log appeared with the weapons in it.

Sasuke moved, knowing that Kakashi knew where he was hiding. Sakura moved too, not wanting to be to far fom her beloved Sasuke. Kameko stayed put. She still waited to see what happened. She thought that she should see most of what Kakashi can do, before she planned to strike. She was very good at strategizing .

Sakura paused in a tree and Kakshi appeared behind her. She was caught in one of his genjutsu attacks. She screamed as she saw what she feared. Sasuke was badly injured.

Sasuke heard a scream. "Sakura? Hn. I'm not surprised that he caught her in a simple mind control illusion. Well, I'm not like those two." Sasuke said.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. "Say that after you get one of these bells from me."

Sasuke jumped back and threw some shuriken at his opponent. Kakashi dodged. Sasuke tried to Kick him, but Kakashi grabbes his leg. Sasuke attacked again with another kick. Then with a punch. Sasuke brushed his hand against of the bells that was tied to Kakashi's waist, trying to grab it. Kakashi threw him, creating space between the two.

"Well, you are different. I can't read with you."

Sasuke smirked and did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi dodged the attack. He was surprised that the genin could perform a fire attack. It required alot of chakra. Sasuke looked around for Kakashi. He was nowhere in sight.

Then Sasuke felt a hand grab his leg. He heard Kakashi snicker. "I am from where you least suspect it." Kakashi said and with that he pulled Sasuke into the ground. Burying him up until only his head was seen. "You are different, but different does not always mean better." Kakashi sighed and pulled his book out again.

_Now it's my turn. Okay.Here I go! _Kameko jumped from where she was hiding and threw some shurikens at him. She knew he would dodge them. She followed up with a kick which he also blocked. She flipped backward, landing a couple of feet from him.

"Hm. I forgot about you." Said Kakashi as he was putting away his book. Kameko sweatdropped at the comment. "But, I can't read while I fight you too. O well, I'll guess I'll read while all of you are tied to the posts."

Kameko stood there for a second thinking of her next move. Okay, I got it. She made some hand signs and luckily caught Kakashi in a simple genjutsu. His precious book was being burned in front of him. He pouted but then snapped out of it. He fell for the genjutsu. "She's a little better than the others. I have to keep an eye on her."

Kakashi quickly dispelled it, but Kameko expected that. It was only for a distraction. She made some hand signs and was ready to attack.

"Water Style: Fox-wolves!" It was a jutsu that her mother taught her when she was alive. Her clan was notoriously known for there water attacks and thier Kekkei Genkai, but she didn't want to use that yet.

Several fox like wolves appeared. There were obviously made from water. One of them bit Kakashi. _They may be made from water, but they are very solid._ Kakashi thought.

"I see. So, this is Kameko of the Arakawa Clan. Well done, but still not good enough." said Kakashi as he appeared behind Kameko. She kicked him and he blocked. Then she kicked him again. Kakashi and Kameko were now fighting one on one, but Kakashi blocked every move. He kicked her and she flew back. Heading towards to where Sasuke was.

By this time the young boy was free from where he was trapped. Kameko fell onto him sending both of them to the ground.

"Get...off..of me." Said Sasuke angrily. Kameko got off.

"He's too strong." Kameko said.

Naruto by now was removed from the tree and onto one of the posts.

Sakura showed up next to the two. "Sasuke-kun or you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Sasuke just hn'ed and Kameko rolled her eyes. "Time is running out Sakura and all you could think about is him?! You're such a loser." she said out of annoyance."Now, we need to hurry up and atta..." Kameko was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. "Damn it. I spent to much time talking." _I should have tried harder..._

The three students walked to the posts where Naruto was tied up and sat down. Their stomachs growled loudly. They were starving.

"You're hungry, eh?" Kakashi said."By the way, about your results...None of you need to return to the academy."

Naruto's face lit up with a goofy grin. Sakura jumped for joy and Sasuke just smirked. He knew he would pass. But Kameko didn't believe him. She looked at her sensei in disbelief. There's got to be something behind it. Kameko wasn't exactly the optomistic one.

"Does that mean we four..."Naruto started to ask.

"Yes, you four...should quit being ninja's!" Kakashi said smiling. Naruto and Sakura quickly stopped their joy fest. Sasuke was scowled, and so did Kameko.

"Quit! Quit! We couldn't get the bells on time but quit!" Naruto complained. Kameko looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer.

"Because, you four kids don't deserve to be ninja." He said flatly. Angered by this, Sasuke attacked Kakashi, but he was caught and forced to the ground.

"Don't step on my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we broke you guys into groups?" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kameko in a flat tone.

"Do you have empty heads? Why are you in groups?"

"You mean...we have to work, as a team?" said Kameko.

"Yes, but you figured it out too late. If you guys came at me all at once, you might have gotten a bell."

"Wait," began Sakura. "Then why two bells? Wouldn't that start conflict, not teamwork?"

"Yes, but this is a test to see who puts their team before themselves. You guys are pathetic...Sakura you worried too much about Sasuke, when Naruto was right in front of you. Naruto, you worked by yourself. Sasuke, you thought that Naruto and Sakura were a burden and disliked Kameko so much, you thought you didn't need her help. Kameko, you were like Sasuke."

_Damn it. Why do people always compare me to him!_

"You do missions in a team. Individually what you do will affect the rest of your team. Especially in a life or death situation. Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi ordered as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke tensed and Sakura gasped at the absurd command. Naruto was sweating uncontrollably and Kameko tightened her hands. She was ready to attack. No one was going to die as long as she could help it.

"Just like that." Kakashi said. Kameko let out a sigh of relief. It was only an example. "There will be hostages and someone will die. On missions, put your life on the line." Kakashi walked over to a stone. "Look at this. The names that were carved on here were considered heroes. they put their life on the line. They were all K.I.A."

"What's K.I.A?" Naruto asked

"Killed in action." replied Kameko. There was a moment of silence.

"Now, I will give you one more chance. However, the battle after lunch will be much harsher. Eat lunch if you are up to it. But! Don't let Naruto eat. This is his punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early." Naruto tensed. "If anyone feeds him, they will immediately fail." With that said, Kakashi left.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kameko began to eat their lunch while Naruto unwillingly watched. His stomach growled. The three looked at him.

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm fine without eating, no problem!" Naruto's stomach growled even louder. "Ya, no problem..." he mumbled.

"Here." Said Kameko handing her lunch over to Naruto. Sakura looked at the other girl in surprise."It will be hard if he's hungry. We need to attack together in order to get the bells."

"Did you not here what sensei said?" the pink kunoichi asked.

"It's okay, I don't sense him." Sasuke said. Now it was Kameko's turn to be surprised. _Did he just agree with me?_Sasuke also handed Naruto some of his lunch. Sakura followed. Naruto got teary eyed at what the others were doing for him.

"I can't." sobbed Naruto.

"Just do it." ordered Sakura.

"No, my hands."

Sakura growled. "Only this once." She said as she picked up some rice to feed Naruto.

"Hurry we don't have much time." said Kameko.

"I understand" grinned Naruto. Sakura fed Naruto and then a loud explosion happened.

"What the hell?" said Kameko.

xXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxX

**So? Did I do a little better? Please review! Faster you review, faster I update! More stats make me happy so I write more! Once again, it takes only a couple of seconds! No ReviewNo Update!**


	4. The Unexpected Mission

**Hey! Okay, Thank you again Lighting Wings for Reviewing! But people! She's not the only one who reads this! Review!! I promise you can flame if it will help my writing! No "It sucks, because it does"! And so0o0o sorry I haven't updated. I have been depressed because no one else reviews!! Now...on a happier note, **

**Enjoy!  
**xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Mission

"What the hell?" Kameko said. Dark clouds were covering the once blue sky. Kakashi appeared, angry as hell.

"You broke the rules!" he said, " Are you ready for your punishment" He started to make some hand signs as Sasuke growled and Sakura shivered in fear. Kameko was trying to think of something to get them out of this predicament.

"But...you said!" Naruto yelled over the roar of lighting. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and momentarily stopped what he was doing to listen to the blond knuckle head." That's why these three..."

"We are a four-man cell, right?" Said Sasuke.

"Ya!" Sakura agreed. "We four are one!"

"and because we are one, we put our team before ourelves. Even if it means as a team, we fail. We are a team." Said Kameko finishing up their team speech.

"YA! Ya! Ya!" Hollered Naruto.

"So, you four are one, eh?" Kakashi said as he crouched down to look at everyone's tense faces. " You Pass!" he said smiling.

The Sakura and Naruto's eyes bulged as their mouths dropped. They couldn't believe what Kakashi just said. Sasuke was also suprised but didn't show much emotion, due to being emotionless.

Kameko just stood up, crossed her arms and spoke. "So the real test wasn't about the bells?" Kakashi nodded. "So this really was about teamwork." stated Kameko.

Sakura stared at her in confusion. Kameko saw that from the corner of her eye. "Come on Sakura, I thought that at least you, being right behind me in havng the keenest mind in the academy, would have seen that Kakashi-senei wanted to us to help our team no matter what. Even if it means losing our chance of becoming a full fledge ninja. That's why those people have their names carved in the stone. They put everything on the line." Sakura looked in awe at the girl. "But, I guess you didn't." Kameko said with a sigh. Not realizing that she insulted Sakura. She was just stating the truth.

Sakura clenched her fists and scowled at Kameko. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ She thought.

Kakashi sighed. _Kameko is right, but she didn't have to insult Sakura too. But, it sounded like she wasn't trying to. She didn't even smirk. O well._ Kakashi thought. "That's right. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't help out their friends are even lower than scum." Kakashi said while looking up at the sky."Training ends here! Team 7 will begin a mission tommorow! Congratulations on passing!" He said whole giving a thumbs up. "Dissmissed!" Then poof! and Kakashi was gone.

Immediately Sakura started to pester Sasuke. Kameko was gladded everything was over. She was now in happy mode. The three started to leave when Naruto complained about his status. "Guys!"

Kameko turned around. "Sorry Naruto!" She ran and untied Naruto. Then team 7 left the training grounds and went on with their day as usual.

The next day Team 7 had their first missioin. They completed it and went to the Hokage to recieve another. It wasn't that hard. They only had to capture a cat that escaped from it's owner. It was done before it even began.

"Hmm." Started the Hokage. "There are several missions to choose from. Help pull weeds, baby-sit the comissoner's three year old..."

"Baby-sit?!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's not a mission! Give me a real mission! Not this baby-sitting crap! Where's the challenge? The thrill?"

Iruka, who happened to be sitting next ot the Hokage stood from where he sat, angered by Naruto's outburst on the Hokage. "How dare you! You re just a starting genin! You have to start with simple missions like everyone else!"

"Are you for reals? baby-sitting isn't a mission, it's only a stupid..."

"Shut up Naruto! God, you are annoying!" Said Kameko after she knocked Naruto to the ground.

"Geez, Kameko-chan...you are acting like Sakura now..." Naruto complained as he rubbed his head.

"What?! You better sleep with a night light tonight, because ready or not I will ki..."

"Enough, the both of you." said Kakashi. Kameko huffed and Naruto just turned to the Hokage. Who started a long lecture about ranking and tasks. When he was done, he looked to up to see that not even Kakashi was paying attention. The Hokage sighed. Kakshi sweatdropped and apologized.

"I am a ninja, and I want a ninja mission!" commanded Naruto.

"Fine." said the Hokage as he started to laugh. Every looked at him in surprise. "I will give you a C-ranked mission. You will be body guards on a journey."

"For who?! A princess, someone famous? WHO?!" said the blonde ninja excitedly.

"You will see...send in our vistior." Team 7 turned around to the door to see their client. The door slid open. It was a man holding a sake bottle. His hair was gray and sort of spiked. His beared was also gray. Around his head was some rope, like a headband. He had some wrinkles and wore glasses. Also, he carried a towel around his neck and a pack on his back.

He spoke. "What? A couple of snot-nosed kids? And you, the idiotic little one with the goofy grin. You expect me to believe that you are a ninja?" His voice was sort of raspy, but that could be because of his age.

Naruto bursted into laughter. "Who's the idiotic little one with the goofy grin?" He chuckled, not knowing that it was obviously him.

The old man sighed. "I'm Tazuna. I'm the expert bridge builder of my country and the bridge I'm building will help my village in a great matter. I expect you to get me there safely, and protect me until the bridge is finished" He paused and his face became very serious. "Even if it means giving up your life."

"Dun, Dun, Duunnnnnnnnnn!" said Kameko dramatically, then she let out a small chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto laughed. Sakura was thinking of an explanation on how Kameko was the smartest of the academy when she acted like Naruto sometimes.

Kakashi sighed. "Go home and pack. Then meet at the village gate. We will leave then. Dissmissed!" The four genin hastily set off for home to pack.

* * *

Kameko was running home. _A real mission! I have to tell mom and dad! And brother too! I am finally a real ninja..._ She thought smiling as she was halfway to her destination.

"What are you smiling about, baka?" said a cold voice from behind. Kameko turned to find Sasuke. _Damn it! why does he have to live so close?_ She thought.

"Wow, the oh so great cold one speaks! I'm thinking about how you are the on e who will need protection on this mission." She said smirking.

Sasuke scowled. "No one is going to attack us, It's only a C-ranked mission. The worst would be some robber, and I highly doubt that I need saving. You will be the one who needs to be saved."

Kameko glared at Sasuke. Thankfully sahe was almost at where she would turn to her compound. "If so, then why am I the top ninja at school?" She said challenging Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "When this mission is over we will fight. Then we'll see who is the top ninja."

"Fine" She replied as she started to turn towards home. Kameko came to her house and packed her weapons. Some kunai, shuriken and her favorite haris. She held the picture of her family and said goodbye. Then she went over to the bridge.

* * *

"Let's gooooooooo!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Sakura.

Naruto who was happy dancing replied, " I have never been outside of the Village before!"

"Hey! Is he really capable of protecting me?" Tazuna said pointing at the hyper-active blonde.

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry. I am a jounin and I am also accompanying you." Naruto huffed in anger.

"I am a great ninja! And the name is Uzamaki Naruto! Not kid! Don't underestimate me because one day..." Naruto continued his rant about being the best and becoming Hokage. The other three genin just rolled their eyes.

Kameko interuppted him. "Can we go now?" she asked as she started to walk. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement following her. Kakashi also agreed and the bridge builder started to walk too.

Naruto was upset that Kameko interuppted, but he followed the others.

Team 7 and Tazuna continued to walk on a dirt path that was lined by trees. Kameko noticed a puddle of water and stopped where she was.

"Hey Kakashi." Her sensei looked back at her. The others continued to walk. "why is there a strange puddle out here? It hasn't rained and there is no water nearby..."

"Good job on noticing your surroundings. Stay calm and quiet. Someone is following us." Kakashi stated calmly.

"Hai." Kameko nodded. She kept a look out with out making it too noticeble that she knew enemies were among them.

They continued to walk when two ninja sprang from the puddle and attacked Kakashi with chains. The heavy metal wrapped around Kakashi. With one pull by both of the attacking ninja, Kakashi was torn into pieces.

Sakura screamed in terror. Naruto called for his sensei. Kameko, knowing what was goin on pulled out some shuriken.

The enemies appeared behind Naruto. "You're next." they whispered into his ear. Naruto froze.

Kameko threw the weapons towards the two. Knocking one of them them into the tree. She smirked. Sasuke joined in. Attacking the other one. The enemies got up and started towards Naruto, slicing his arm, then they turned and ran towards Tazuna.

Sakura started to hesitate. She knew that she had to protect the bridge builder, so she gathered up courage and stood ground in front of him, ready to attack when necessary.

When the attacking ninja were ready to strike Sakura, Kakashi appeared. Catching them by their heads. He had them in a head lock.

"Naruto, sorry that I didn't come in earlier. I didn't think that you would freeze like that. Anyways, Kameko, Sasuke, very good job. You too Sakura."

Tazuna sighed in relief that everything was over. _I'm saved!_ he thought.

"Hey," started Sasuke, "are you hurt, Mr. Scaredy Cat?" He smirked. Naruto became angry.

"Naruto don't move! You're hurt!" said Kameko concerned for her teammate. Then she hit Sasuke in the back of the head.

"OW!" He said grabbing the back of his head.

"Don't make fun of Naruto! Besides you hesitated a little. Otherwise, you would have attacked at the same time as me!" Kameko said furiously. "Don't be a show-off!"

Sasuke scowled. Trying to act cool he didn't respond. Kameko rolled her eyes.

Kakashi tied up the captured ninja and then turned to Tazuna. "If I wanted to, I could have killed these two in a blink of an eye., but I wanted to see who their target was. Why did you not tell us that ninja are after you? In a C-rank we are suppose to be up against robbers and gangs, not nija. This is a high B-rank mission. "

Sakura chimed into the conversation. "This is way out of our leauge. Let's quit. Besides, Naruto needs medicine for his wound."

"Indeed. This is a burden. Let's go back."

Naruto was angerd by this. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed his poisoned hand. Causing blood to splattter. Everyone was shocked, including Sasuke.

"Why am I different? I work hard and practise everyday. I will not lose. I will protect the old man with this kunai! I vow on this wound that I will!"

_Wow...I have never seen him so serious. He will be great one day_. Kameko thought.

"Naruto, It was nice that you took out the poison in such a spiritedly way, but you will die if you bleed any more. Give me your hand."

Naruto became frantic. "AHHHHH!!" he waved his hand everywhere. _...just not today._ She thought snickering. She then tought of a way to get at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't be Emo like Sasuke. You don't have to hurt yourself!" Kameko said. Sasuke growled and clenched his fists. Kameko turned to him. "That's what you get for being mean earlier."

Kakashi took a look at Naruto's bleeding hand. _His wound is already healing..._

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

**So0o0o0o0o0?? Please review!! I don't mind flames!! I will only get better if you review!! **


	5. The Unexpected Enemy

**Hey! I have decided to update although people don't review! You guys know how I feel right? When no one reviews! It's sad...but that only tells me that you guys don't like what I'm dishing...so I will try hard! Daaatttttteeebbbbaaaaayyyyyooo!! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been doing my disclaimers...anyways! I don't own Naruto in any way! Only Kameko!!**

**Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Enemy

The group was now on a small row boat. Heavy mist was surrounding them. They had to stay hidden and quiet. If they were spotted they would be killed.

While they were sitting, Kakashi found this as the perfect opportunity to gather information on who they were up against. The enemy turned out to be Gatoh, a very rich, powerful, corrupt man.

"Then why not request more suitable ninja?" asked Kakashi.

"My country is very poor. Even the feudal Lord doesn't have much. But I understand if you abort this mission as soon as I hit the shore. It's not your fault that I would be killed instantly or the fact that my sweet little grandson would cry and cry. Neither, would my daughter hating the Leaf Village and being lonely for the rest of her life would be your fault." Tazuna said, letting a false tear run down his cheek.

He's a good actor…man; I'm feeling sorry for him now… thought Kameko.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment and responded. "Fine. I guess we have no choice."

Finally they arrived at the docks. "Alright, take me home safely." Tazuna commanded.

They walked down a narrow passageway. Naruto was trying to figure a way on how to beat Sasuke. Sakura was obsessing over Sasuke, trying to get him on a date after this mission. Sasuke was, well being Sasuke. Kameko was staring into space, enjoying the somewhat peace and quiet.

Then, a gigantic sword flew from the trees, luckily missing the bridge builder by a few inches. The sword sunk into a tree and a man appeared on it.

He had short, brown, spiky hair. His headband was tied around his forehead. Bandages covered his mouth, making him look like a mummy. He wore no shirt, and had striped pants that went really high. He had something around his arms and legs. (A/N can't tell what they are!)

"Hey….you're Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist." Said Kakashi.

…exiled? Thought Kameko.

"Hand over the old man." Instructed Zabuza.

"I can't win like this." Stated Kakashi as he pulled his headband up so that his eye was no longer covered. "Fight me."

"I'm honored that I get to see the Sharingan that I have heard so much about."

"Team 7, protect the bridge builder and do not get involved in this fight."

Naruto interrupted the two. "What's Sharingan?"

Sasuke came in and explained. (A/N too lazy to write the explanation!)

"Enough talk. I need to kill that man right away." Then, Kakashi and Zabuza immersed into battle.

Team 7 circled around the bridge builder. Naruto in front. Sakura on the right. Sasuke on the left and Kameko was at the back.

Zabuza appeared over the ocean. He made some hand signs. "Mist Concealment." A heavy mist surrounded everyone. Causing them not to see anything.

"Where did he go?" asked Kameko.

"Be careful." Kakashi commanded. "It's possible that you will die before you even know that he was there.

Sasuke was worrying about his life. He took his kunai about to stab himself when Kakashi spoke. "Sasuke, don't worry. I will protect you four with my life. I will never let anyone on my team die."

Then Zabuza emerged between team 7 and the bridge builder. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza to only find that he was a water clone. Zabuza did the same to also find out that Kakashi was a water clone too.

Zabuza and Kakashi continued their fight. Throwing punches and kicks everywhere. Kakashi was kicked into the water. Kakashi stuck his head out of the water. Zabuza appeared behind him.

Zabuza did more hand signs and trapped Kakashi in what appeared to be a water ball. "Hydro-prison technique."

Zabuza snickered. "You can't escape. I will finish those four brats then I will come back to you."

Zabuza made a water clone and appeared in front of the genin. Sasuke charged at him and was thrown back. Naruto did the same. He too was thrown back.

"Naruto you baka! You can't take him alone! Even Sasuke-kun couldn't touch him!"

Naruto got up and stood by his team.

"Guys," started Kameko. "We have to work together. We are no match for him if we go at it alone, but together, we might rescue sensei. Here's the plan." Kameko explained it as quietly as she could.

"Let's do it!" said Naruto.

Zabuza attacked and hit Sasuke. Sasuke was then pinned to the ground. Naruto made hand signs and duplicated himself. He attacked Zabuza but he easily defeated the clones. Naruto threw Sasuke a Fuuma Shuriken. Kamkeko tried followed up with her attacks.

"Water Style: Foxwolves!" Three fox like wolves charged at Zabuza. Zabuza destroyed them, but it was only a distraction. Right after that, the shuriken came swirling towards the Zabuza clone. The Shuriken hit the clone, and then it continued towards the actual Zabuza.

Zabuza caught it with his free hand and laughed sinisterly. "Nice try."

But he didn't expect that another Fuuma Shuriken to be in the shadow of the previous one. Zabuza dodged that one too, but it wasn't really a shuriken. Poof! Naruto appeared behind Zabuza, the real one. Naruto then threw a kunai at the hand that was holding Kakashi captive. Zabuza let go of his technique and Kakashi escaped.

"Yes!" Screamed Naruto.

"Way to go!" cheered Sakura.

"Nice work." Said Kakashi. "You all have grown."

Kakashi and Zabuza then backed from each other. Zabuza was making some complicated hands signs, and Kakashi did the same.

"Water Element: Water dragon bullet!" Both said at the same time. The two water dragons hit each other. Underneath that, Kakashi was blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

Then they jumped apart again. They made more hand signs, but this time Kakashi finished earlier knocking Zabuza into a tree.

"How did you?" said Zabuza, referring to the fact that Kakashi did the attack before he did. "Can you see into the future?"

"Yeah, you are going to die." Said Kakashi sternly. Then, some needles shot from out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck. Blood splattered and Zabuza fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked. Then a boy with a mask appeared on a nearby tree. "It was true. He did die."

Then Kakashi went to Zabuza and checked his pulse. "He's dead."

"Thank you." Said the boy as he bowed. "I was looking for an opening to kill him."

"You must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village in the Mist." Kakashi said.

"A hunter-nin?" questioned Naruto.

"You should have paid attention in the academy." Sighed Kameko.

"Ya Naruto," agreed Sakura. "They are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza that go against the village that they were born in. They do it to keep secrets of the village safe."

"Your battle ends here for now." And with that said, the boy in the mask took Zabuza and disappeared.

Kakashi turned to his team. "Alright, the mission is not over! We must now take Tazuna home."

"Sorry about that everyone! You may all rest at my house!" Apologized Tazuna, relieved that he was still alive.

"OK! Let's cheer up and head out!"

* * *

They arrived at the bridge builder's house. It was sort of on the small side. Will we be able to fit? Thought Kameko.

"Boy am I starved!" hollered Naruto.

"I'll tell my daughter to make us something to eat. You guys have worked hard." Offered Tazuna. They all entered in. A young lady appeared. She had long blue hair and was very pretty. "This is my daughter."

"Welcome" she said as she bowed. "and thank you for taking care of my father."

"Can you please make us some dinner?" Tazuna's daughter (A/N: I don't know her name.) left to the kitchen.

A few moments later, dinner was ready and everyone sat around the table. Tazuna's grandson was around eight years old. He wouldn't smile, which was strange for a young boy like him. His name was Inari.

"I'm sorry that we don't have a lot of rooms, for each of you to have your own." apologized the young mother.

"No matter." Grinned Kakashi.

"Hey, sensei. How are we going to sleep? There are two rooms but five of us. Three if you count the living room." Asked Kameko.

_Please, please, let the arrangements be the way I want. I don't want to sleep with… _Kameko begged in her mind.

"Well, let's see. If we put Sasuke and Naruto together, they will surely kill each other. No. If Sakura goes with Sasuke, he might kill himself, so that's a no…" at this Sakura frowned. "Well, it's decided. Naruto with Sakura and Kameko you are with Sasuke and I have the living room!"

_Damn it! Damn you Kakashi-sensei!_ Kameko angrily thought.

"Kakashi-sensei!" wined Sakura. "Don't you think that I will kill myself because I'm with Naruto?"

"No, because if you kill yourself you won't see Sasuke anymore," Sakura inwardly agreed. "and Kameko, you're not a Sasuke-fan, and although you two despise each other, you have enough self-control to not do anything." Kakashi stood up. "Oh, and we will train while we are here, starting tomorrow. Night!"

Everyone, upset at the sleeping arrangements, got up and went to the rooms.

Kameko and Sasuke entered in to find only one big bed.

"I will sleep on the floor. Since I bet you want all the beauty rest that you can get for your boyfriend, Sas-_gay_." Snickered Kameko.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I. Am. Not. Gay." He said.

Kameko sighed, "Just go to sleep." Kameko grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it on the floor. Then she headed towards the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't sleep when it's too stuffy. I like the cold, outside air. So, I am opening this window."

"Then go sleep outside." Sasuke said as he turned around on the bed and pulled the covers on himself.

"Go sleep with your boyfriend." Kameko spat. She laid down on the floor. Realizing that she had no covers, she took some of Sasuke's. So it was draping off of the bed.

"Go live in a fox whole."

Kameko just sighed. "Just go to sleep. You'll need it, so you won't look as stupid in whatever we are going to do tomorrow."

And with that, Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes. Kameko just stared into space. She couldn't fall asleep. She decided to talk to the sky.

"Hey, mom, Dad, Brother? Did you see me today? I am going to get stronger. And don't worry, I will not use that technique untill I absolutely need it, which is when I kill him. I will be the one to avenge you guys. He will pay." she whispered as she tightly clenched her fists.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. It will only make you seem wierder than you already are." Kameko was surprised. She thought he was asleep.

"Who asked you?" she snapped.

"and you're wrong..." _about what?_ she thought. "I will be the one to kill him."

Kameko snickered. "We'll see." She turned to her side and went to sleep.

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXx

**So0o0o0o0o0o0o? Review please!! Flames ore A-O-K!**


	6. The Unexpected Something

**Heyyyyyy!! Thank you Tsebe Uchiha, Gravenimage, Lighting Wings, ryomaeijiarehot and Kibafangirl11 for reviewing!! **

**Disclaimer: I have noticed in the past I only did this on every other chapter...I don't own Naruto at all. In any way. But I do own Kameko!!**

**Enjoy!!**

xXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Something

Kakashi got up about to wake his students from their slumber. When he was about to knock on Sakura's and Naruto's door, Sakura had opened it. She looked horrible. Bags were under her eyes and her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Ah, Sakura...you are already awake?" Kakashi asked.

"More like I never got to sleep! Naruto was so annoying and he snored all night! I can't get any sleep with him sensei! Can I please sleep with Sasuke-kun?" begged a sleep deprived Sakura.

"That reminds me, I have to wake the two...but knowing them, they are probably already awake."

Sasuke and Kameko were both asleep on the floor. Sasuke had fallen off the bed and is now, unconsciously, holding Kameko in his arms. Kameko, who is also still asleep, shifted to a position where she was facing Sasuke.

Simultaneously, the two opened their eyes to see each other in each other's arms. Immediately they untangled themselves and backed off to separate sides of the room. They weren't making eye contact at all. Kameko looked over to Sasuke to see that he was blushing.

Sasuke wondered why he was blushing. All he did was roll onto the floor. Nothing happened. Then why was he feeling that way? Sasuke questioned himself, but found no answer. Sasuke was calming himself down, and then he looked at Kameko, who quickly turned her head when he did. Now she was blushing a light pink.

Kameko's face was hot. She inwardly cursed herself for feeling this way, but she wondered what she was feeling. She wondered why he was blushing. They were supposed to be opponents.

Kameko took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes and started to mutter something under his breath.

"What?" questioned Kameko.

"Nothing." Said Sasuke.

Kameko fell silent. "About that...you know on the floor..."

At that moment Kakashi sensei entered in with Sakura behind him. "Hm? Am I interrupting something?" He asked while looking at his student's flushed faces.

Kameko turned to glare at her sensei. Kakashi raised both of his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. Sakura who was looking at them glared at Kameko. Thinking that she will steal Sasuke from her.

Kameko rolled her eyes. "No. Now all of you get out so I can change."

Kakashi and Sakura quickly left, as well as Sasuke. But before he did, he turned to Kameko to give himself peace at mind.

"Nothing happened. I rolled onto the floor. That's it." With that said, he shut the door behind him.

"It doesn't feel like nothing..." Kameko muttered under her breath to herself. "Why am I questioning it? Nothing happened...Nothing. Why am I even feeling like this?" Kameko ran her fingers through her hair as a sign of confusement. "He is nothing but a selfish jerk that thinks he's the best."

Kameko sighed and changed. On the other side of the door Sasuke was being endlessly pestered by Sakura.

Then, by miracle, Kameko stepped out. "Your turn." She told Sasuke. Sasuke sprinted into the room. Anything to get away from Sakura's grasp.

Sasuke walked grabbed his bag. When he did this, he saw the covers that were laying on the floor. "She is just an idiotic girl." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Alright, the rigorous training you will be doing will put your life on the line." Said Kakashi.

The five were in the woods.

"What will we be doing? Huh Kakashi sensei?" asked the hyperactive blonde.

"Climb a tree!" Everyone around him sweat dropped. "You won't be climbing it like you would regularly do. This will be so that you learn how to control your chakra. You will not use your hands."

"Then how will we climb it?" asked Sakura.

"Watch." Kakashi focused his chakra to the bottom of his feet and started to walk up the tree. The four genin stared in amazement.

Kakashi grinned at them. "Now you try. Gather your chakra at your feet and attach yourself to the trunk." Kakashi threw four kunais. "Use these to mark how high you climbed. Now since this is your first time, you won't be able to just simply walk. So, I suggest you get a running start."

The four nodded their heads and concentrated chakra to their feet. Then sprinted towards their own tree.

Naruto immediately fell after about two steps. Sasuke had about ten. Sakura went very high on her first try. She was resting on a tree branch. Kameko also went very high. She too was sitting on a branch.

"Hey, this is easy!" boasted Kameko.

"I thought it would be a little harder. How about you Kameko?" said Sakura, boasting alongside Kameko.

"Agreed." Kameko nodded her head. Naruto looked at them with amazement. Sasuke cursed himself for not having good control.

"Well," started Kakashi, "It looks like that the girls in this team have the best chakra control."

Sasuke and Naruto were angered by this. They ran to their tree to try again. They got a little higher but not enough for satisfactory. All four genin continued to climb.

Everyone started to pant. The training was taking it's toll on them. Sakura sat down deciding that she did enough. She closed her eyes preparing to rest when Naruto came up to her.

"Hey Sakura. Can you give me some tips?"

Sakura looked at Naruto. She inwardly thought that he would give up. She also hoped that Sasuke would ask her for some tips. She looked passed Naruto and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and was walking, not towards her but Kameko. She glared at the other girl. She will not let her steal her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sakura gave a tip to Naruto and continued to watch Sasuke.

"Kameko." Kameko was resting against her tree. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke.

"What?"

Sasuke crouched down and faced her. His eye started to twitch. This was not easy for him. "Do you have any tips on this?" Kameko froze. Why is he so close and why is he asking me for advice? She thought. Kameko could feel her face getting warm. Why am I like this? Shake it off Kameko. Play it cool, you are thinking too much...

"The great Uchiha is asking for help?" she said smirking.

Sasuke regretted he ever asked. "Never mind." Said Sasuke standing up with a grim face.

Kameko sighed and closed her eyes. Sakura who watched the whole thing clenched her fists. She wanted Sasuke-kun to notice her, not Kameko.

They continued to train until the day was up. By the end everyone was dead beat. They walked home from training.

* * *

Tazuna's daughter welcomed them home. "Dinner is ready." She walked to the table and sat down.

"There is something I want to discuss." said Kakashi. His subordinates looked at him in curiosity. "Zabuza may still be alive." Everyone dropped their bowls. Kakashi explained how that hunter-nin's are supposed to dispose of the body on the spot. He also told his theory of how that hunter-nin might be working with Zabuza.

"So that's why you have us training?" questioned Kameko. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to eat. They ate at rapid speed. "More!" they both screamed. Kameko was annoyed by this.

"You two should stop. There is no point in eating if you are going to throw it back up."

"I have to eat. I need strength." Said Sasuke while staring at Naruto.

"And I have to eat more than him!" challenged Naruto. Naruto returned Sasuke's stare with a glare. A wave of electricity was visibly flowing from the two pairs of eyes.

Kameko was really annoyed now, she didn't like it when people wasted food. "Give me a break. Not only are you wasting your energy scarfing it down, but your wasting the food that she (pointing at Tazuna's daughter) had made. Next time, if your going to do what you guys are doing, make your own damn food! " Kameko said hastily, and in one breath. She got up, took a deep breath, exhaled and then headed towards her room.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Kameko and at the same time they dropped their bowls.

"Hey Kameko wait," Kameko turned around to listen to her sensei. "Tomorrow you, Sakura and I will watch Tazuna as he works." Kakashi faced the other two genin. "Naruto, Sasuke, you will continue to train." Kakashi looked at his team. They nodded and finished up at the table. When they were all done, they went to their rooms.

Sasuke entered his room to find Kameko laid out on the bed. "Hey dobe, get off my bed."

Kameko sat up and glared at Sasuke. "Training today was hard. I want to sleep on the bed tonight. Also, this way, you can't use the excuse that you fell off the bed."

"That wasn't an excuse! I fell off. That's it." Sasuke shouted. His nose flared in anger as he narrowed his eyes. Kameko raised her hands in front of her as a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, okay...take a chill pill ducky butt. You're stressed, I can see that." Sasuke glared at her. Kameko could feel the glare burning through her skin.

"Touchy, touchy...I never knew emo's were so...emotional." Kameko got off the bed and walked towards the window. She slowly slid it open, letting the cool night breeze in. Sasuke was still glaring at his roommate. "If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to think that you are using anger as an excuse to look at me." At this Sasuke quickly looked away.

Was he only using it as an excuse? After what happened in the morning he couldn't really tell, but then again NOTHING happened. Sasuke decided to ignore what he was thinking and got under his covers to sleep. He was tired from the training. Sasuke closed his eyes. Then he heard the bed creak. He turned around to see Kameko laying on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. What else? Geez Louise...don't tell me that Naruto is rubbing off on you."

Sasuke snorted like a bull."I meant what are you doing in the bed!?"

"Again with the angry emotion! What, are you PMS'in or something?" Kameko sighed. "I said that I want to sleep on the bed today. I can't always sleep on the floor."

"Hn." Retorted Sasuke. "Don't do anything."

"Like I want to. And besides, weren't you the one holding me?"

"You probably liked it and you you're probably just another fan girl." Sasuke turned around and closed his eyes. Kameko was furious by the last comment.

"Don't confuse me with Sakura and don't be pissy because I'm the only girl who isn't obsessive over you. I would die before I become on of your fan girls. By what happened this morning, I'd say that you are one of my fan boys." Kameko said huffing. She quickly turned around and faced the window.

"Ya right."

"Go to sleep. You can rest easy because if someone attacks us I won't let them kill you. Just like Kakashi-sensei, I won't let anyone on my team die. Even if the person I'm saving is going to get his butt whooped in the battle that we are going to have after this mission. So don't worry, sleep happily. Oh wait, you can't be happy because you are too busy being emo." Kameko stuck her tongue out childishly.

"We'll see." Was all Sasuke replied. After a few moments of no comeback, Kameko decided that she won and that he went to sleep. Kameko closed her eyes and then drifted into sleep.

In the middle of the night Kameko was awakened by a noise. She quickly got out of bed and went to the window to see what was going on. She spotted Naruto and decided to question him.

"Hey Naruto!" She said at a volume that was just enough so Naruto could hear.

"Ah! Kameko-Chan!" The hyperactive blonde waved his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just going to train some more."

"Oh, your very persistent. Keep up the good work. Make sure you are back and well rested enough to help guard Tazuna tomorrow!"

"I will! Dattebayo!!" Naruto gave Kameko a thumbs up.

Kameko went back to bed.

* * *

The next Sasuke and Naruto trained all day. At the bridge no one attacked. They went home to find that Sasuke and Naruto has not come home yet.

"Where are they?" questioned Sakura. "Naruto I can understand, but Sasuke too?"

Then walked in Sasuke supporting Naruto.

"Awww..." said Kameko grinning. "See, I knew it, Sasuke, I knew that you are..."

"Shut up." interrupted Sasuke. Kameko smirked. Sakura was confused, what did Kameko know about Sasuke that she doesn't?

"You are all dirty and worn out. What happened?" said Tazuna.

"We, both of us, made it to the top." Naruto said grinning.

"Good. Tomorrow, you both will help protect Tazuna."

"Yatta!" Naruto screamed while jumping up. He bumped into Sasuke and both of them hit the ground.

"You...moron...get off of me." said Sasuke as he pushed Naruto off. Everyone laughed.

The next day everyone was up. Except Naruto, who happened to be snoring loudly while having a snot bubble go in and out of his nose. Sakura looked at him in disgust.

"Naruto! Get up!" yelled Sakura.

"Maybe we should let him rest." Kameko said. The rest of her team raised their eyebrow to question her comment. Kameko sighed. "He was training all night. So, he might of pushed his limit."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "He will be of no use if he is still tired. Alright, let's head out!"

Team 7 left with Tazuna and went to the bridge. Sakura constantly glomped Sasuke. He was so annoyed that he forced Kameko to stand between them. Kameko was on the bridge of yelling. She had a massive headache.

"Sakura!" Kameko finally snapped. "Shut up!" Sakura immediately bowed her head and became quiet. The rest of the walk was pretty peaceful. No one had come out and attacked Tazuna also. Upon arriving at the bridge they heard absolutely no construction noise.

"What the? It's too quiet" said Kameko. They all ran to the bridge, and what they found was all of Tazuna's workers dead. They were sprawled all over the floor.

"What happened?" asked Sakura scared of whoever did this.

Then a heavy layer of mist surrounded them.

"Guard Tazuna!" Kakashi commanded. The three surrounded Tazuna. Tazuna became tense.

"This is his Hidden Mist no Jutsu isn't it?" said Kameko.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke, but no one was to be seen. "Sorry, for the wait Kakashi. I also see that you are still with those brats." Sasuke's body trembled as he held his kunai up to his face. "Poor kid, he's shaking again."

Then a group of Zabuza clones surrounded them. They were all water clones. Kameko and Sasuke knew this.

"Kameko, Sasuke do it." The two attacked all of the clones. A circle of puddles surrounded them.

"Looks you have a couple of rivals." said the real Zabuza to his masked accomplice.

"It does indeed."

"Haku." Zabuza called. The masked boy nodded and charged towards Tazuna. Sasuke stopped him. Haku was throwing kicks and punches, but Sasuke managed to block them.

Kameko turned to her pink haired teammate. "Can you watch Tazuna?" Sakura nodded. Kameko went and joined Sasuke. Kakashi raised his headband so that his sharingan was visible.

"Looks like I'm going to fight you again Zabuza, but this time, you will die."

Zabuza smirked. "Your sharingan won't work on me." He made some hand signs and a thick layer of mist emerged.

* * *

Kameko caught up to Haku and Sasuke. Haku was pretty fast. She threw some kunai to distract him. Kameko followed up with a couple of punches and kicks. Haku kicked her, causing her to knock down Sasuke on her way to the ground. Sasuke grunted. Kameko quickly got off.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge, Kakashi was struck by Zabuza. He wasn't able to see well, even with his sharingan, due to the heavy fog. Zabuza saw this as an opportunity and appeared behind Sakura, who was in front of Tazuna. She froze. Then, Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and kicked him away from Tazuna and Sakura. "I figured you would go straight for Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Zabuza jumped and recovered from the kick. "You should give up Kakashi. You are no match. Your sharingan is useless in this mist that I created." Then a pack of dogs appeared and bit Zabuza. Zabuza winced. "What the?"

Kakashi smirked. "Although I can't see, My dogs can smell. So while you were blabbing, my dogs were tracking you." Zabuza grunted. The fog lifted.

* * *

Haku looked over to Zabuza's and Kakashi's battle. He knew that Zabuza would need him soon. He then turned to Kameko and Sasuke, who were taking turns on battling Haku. "I am sorry, but I have to end this quickly." Kameko raised an eyebrow. Haku made some hand signs.

"Secret Jutsu: Ice crystal Mirrors." What appeared to be mirrors then surrounded Kameko and Sasuke. Haku then merged into one of the many mirrors. He then appeared in every single one.

"What the?" asked Kameko.

* * *

Zabuza had seen the mirrors form. "So, your brats are stronger than they appear if Haku is using that attack." Kakashi looked over to see the strange jutsu. He had never seen that jutsu before. Zabuza snickered. "Your brats are done for. That is a special attack that Haku made on his own." Zabuza attacked Kakashi, but Kakashi managed to block.

* * *

In the mirrors Kameko and Sasuke had their guard up. "You can't escape. You will die here." said Haku.

"We'll see about that." retorted Kameko. Haku threw some needles. Kameko and Sasuke blocked them as best as they could, but one struck Kameko in the leg. She let out a small yelp of pain, but that was it. It wasn't a huge wound so she shrugged it off.

Haku threw more needles. They were traveling at great speed and there were so many. They couldn't dodge them. One of them struck Sasuke's hand and his Kunai dropped to the floor. They were defenseless now.

* * *

Sakura watched in horror in what was happening to her teammates.

"I'm sorry." she said apologizing to Tazuna.

"I understand." said Tazuna.

Sakura grabbed a kunai and ran towards the mirrors. She threw it. "Take this!"

Haku grabbed it, but at the cost of stopping his attack towards Kameko and Sasuke. They were grateful that the needles stopped momentarily.

"He...caught it." said Sakura. Haku turned towards his opponents to continue with what he was doing. Then out of nowhere a shuriken hit Haku. Causing him to fall out of his mirror.

* * *

POOF! everyone stopped momentarily what they were doing to see what happened. It was Naruto, making a big entrance. "I am Naruto Uzamaki and I have arrived!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed. "That idiot, he couldn't have been any more obvious." Zabuza smirked.

"I wonder where that other brat was." Zabuza threw some shuriken at Naruto. Haku then threw needles, causing the weapons to cancel each other out. "Haku! What are you doing?"

"Please, Let me fight him my way." Zabuza nodded and then turned back to Kakashi. Naruto blabbed about how he was going to beat Haku. Sasuke and Kameko saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack while Haku is off guard. they both threw a kunai, but Haku dodged them.

"I haven't forgot about you to. Now, we will fight to the death." Haku slid into his mirrors. Naruto noticed that that was where Kameko and Sasuke was. He decided that he needed to rescue them both. Haku looked towards Naruto. "Don't worry, we'll have our fight next."

Haku threw needles again. Sasuke and Kameko were hit again and again.

Kameko saw Naruto from one of the cracks. _Good,_ she thought,_ maybe Naruto could destroy this thing from the outside. But how will I get his..._

"Sasuke, we need Naruto to.."

"I know, but how..." whispered Sasuke. He was thinking the same thing as Kameko was.

"Hey Sasuke, Kameko-chan." Kameko jumped back from Naruto. Sasuke's eyes bulged. "I snuck in here to rescue you guys. Aren't I the best?" Naruto grinned.

"Ya, the best Idiot! Now we all are stuck in here." Kameko yelled. Naruto looked at her confused. "Grr!"

"Guess I have to destroy these mirrors." said Sasuke. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." a big ball of fire swirled towards the mirrors. When the fire cleared, the mirrors still stood; unharmed.

"You will need more than the to melt these." said Haku. He then threw more needles, causing all three genin to fly back.

_Maybe It's time that I finally try it, my Kekkei Genkai._ Kameko closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes her eyes were no longer their normal color. They were a pure black.

Naruto got scared at his ally's new appearance. Sasuke looked at his teammate. "What the?"

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxX

**So0o0o0o0o? and School is going to start in a couple of weeks for me, so things may slow down...**


	7. The Unexpected Feelings

**Heyyy!! Thank you Lighting Wings, kibafangirl11, and Tsebe Uchiha for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way! Just Kameko!**

**Enjoy!!**

xXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxXx

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Feelings

Kameko concentrated for a few moments. Then in a flash she opened up her eyes, but they were no longer their normal onyx color, they were an icy black.

"Da-kugan." she said to herself. She stared down her opponent forcing him to look at her. Kameko hoped to god that Haku could see through his mask.

Sasuke stared at her. "What the?" he asked out loud. He had never seen anything like it. He has heard of the Arakawa clan for their water attacks, but he has never heard of them having a bloodline limit.

Naruto yelled to Haku. "I'm going to break your mirrors!" He then charged Haku. Having all of his attention.

"No Naruto!" hollered Kameko. Damn it, Naruto! I need his attention for this to work. I can't hold out much longer. Kameko thought.

"No time to waste." Said Haku. "I'll stop you now!" He threw needles at Naruto. Naruto fell, but he got up again and ran in a circle, trying to dodge all the attacks. Kameko was starting to worry. She knew that she would be at her limit soon. She had to do it now.

Kameko threw some kunai at Haku. She needed his attention. Haku dodged them all.

Haku then looked at Kameko. "Hm? I wonder your eyes do..." Kameko was silently praying that she could keep her eyes like that long enough. She knew it took a strain on her eyes, that was the downfall, but she was glad that Haku looked at her eyes. "What!?" Said Haku as he was falling from the mirrors. "I can't see."

Darkness covered Haku's vision. Kameko sighed out of relief. Naruto and Sasuke just stared. Haku got up, and went back into his mirrors. Since he fell right in front of them, he just felt his way back into them. They were only an inch away.

"What did you do?" Questioned Haku

"I just made it so that you couldn't see!" answered Kameko.

"Naruto, Sasuke." They nodded and charged towards Haku. Haku threw needles. One hit Naruto. Naruto yelped a little.

"I know where you are now. I can still hear where you are." Haku came out of his mirrors and attacked Naruto and Sasuke.

Kameko knew that this was the time for her to do it. She prepared to make hand signs to do her attack but a sudden pain shot through her. "No!" She muttered to herself. She

Inwardly cursed herself for not being strong enough to hold out. She didn't get to the attack.

She had only used it once before, the only time was when she discovered it. Her parents never had this, nor her brother. She only

Learned of it from scrolls that she found in her compound. No has had received the bloodline limit in decades.

Hence, she has had no training with it. She only wanted it as a last resort. Because of the effects, but now she knows that she has to train with it. To get stronger.

While she was thinking, Haku's vision returned. Haku smiled under his mask. "I can see you now." Then Haku threw needles towards Kameko. "I will finish you now!"

Kameko grabbed her kunai and dodged as many as she could, but she was hit multiple times. Naruto and Sasuke recovered from the last attack and stood up.

Naruto kept attacking, but he reached his limit and collapsed. Sasuke was able to see a pattern in Haku's movements. Kameko got up and stood by Naruto. He was still alive.

"This is taking too long." Haku said. He threw needles simultaneously. Sasuke was blocking most of them, but not all. Kameko was trying her best, but she couldn't keep up with the speed. She was trying to think of a plan.

Haku threw needles towards the knocked out Naruto. But before they could hit him, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and placed him in another spot.

Haku stared at Sasuke in confusement. So did Kameko. Then when Sasuke looked up, his Sharingan was activated.

Haku thought quickly of a way to catch Sasuke off guard. He decided to attack his teammates instead of him directly. Haku shot out of the mirrors and charged towards Kameko.

Kameko was deep in thought and didn't notice that Haku was coming towards her until the last minute. She looked up and saw him. There was no time for her to dodge, so she decided to take it and hope for the best. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to go on after this.

Then, a flash of blue came in front of her. The needles stopped. Kameko looked to see Sasuke standing in front of her. The needles that were intended for her were in Sasuke's back. He looked like a porcupine, that's how many needles there were.

"Sasuke…" She said. Sasuke there. Haku was on the floor before him. "You baka! Why?"

"I just moved. I thougt that I was the one who needed your protection. Not the other way." He sais softly while smirking.

"I didn't tell you to protect me." Kameko cried.

"I know, but in the end you are the weak one. So, I had to…" Kameko clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Sasuke fell; he was too hurt to stand. Kameko opened her eyes and saw him falling. She threw her arms out and caught him. She slowly laid him on her lap. Kameko felt like she wanted to kill herself as well. She didn't know why she wanted this, and she had never really felt anything like this before. She had no clue what she was feeling.

Naruto looked at his teammates. He clenched his fists in anger. He shakily got up, and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Get up." Begged Kameko. "If you are so strong get up!" she started to tear. Emotions got the best of her.

"I promised myself that I would….kill him, my brother. Kameko, you can, kill him. Don't let your dream die." Sasuke's head dropped and he closed his eyes. Kameko couldn't move.

Kameko continued to hold Sasuke. "Didn't you say that you're the one who's going to kill him? You can't do that if you're dead you baka! And what about our fight!" Tears were flowing from her eyes. Kameko said as she closed her eyes.

Haku got up and looked at Naruto. "This is the way of a shinobi. Many will die in battle."

"Shut up!" said Naruto.

Kameko looked up at Naruto. Smoke rose into the air and swirled around Naruto.

"You will pay for this." Red chakra covered Naruto from head to toe. "I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto's appearance changed. His teeth were sharper and he had claws. The needles in his back shot out, and his wounds healed themselves. His eyes turned red.

"Naruto…" whispered Kameko.

The chakra grew and swirled in a ball all over the mirrors. Naruto charged towards Haku. Haku got ready to defend himself. He threw needles but Naruto easily dodged.

Naruto punched a mirror and broke it, he chased Haku down and caught him, and then he threw him.

Kameko was amazed. She just stared; she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything anyways.

Haku flew across the bridge. He tumbled and rolled until he finally hit the ground. Then, all the mirrors broke. The jutsu was broken.

Haku slowly got up. Naruto charged at him again, but stopped before he punched him.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to avenge your friend's death?" Haku's mask fell. Naruto grunted and punched him, but not with a lot of force. "Was your vow just empty words?" said Haku. "I live to protect something precious to me. If that is not your case, then what do you live for?"

Kameko was still holding Sasuke. She laid him down on the floor. "I have to go to the others. I said I that I wouldn't let anyone die, but I failed with you. I won't let the others die. I vow this to you. I'll keep them safe."

Kameko ran to where Naruto and Haku were standing. Kameko was pissed off. "You!" she yelled. She looked at Haku and saw his face. "So, now you show your face, good. Now I can see your face when I kill you!"

Kameko charged towards Haku. She was punching and kicking him. Haku managed to block some, but not all. He threw some needles, but Kameko blocked them.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge where Kakashi had caught Zabuza with his blood hounds, Kakashi concentrated for one final attack.

"Chidori!" he yelled. Zabuza couldn't move. Kakashi charged at Zabuza. It was over.

Haku sensed this. "I am sorry, but you cannot kill me."

"What?!" Kameko yelled and before Haku transported, she grabbed his shirt.

Haku transported to where Zabuza and Kakashi was. Kakashi was. Kakashi was in the middle of his attack when he saw Haku and Kameko appear.

* * *

He knew that he couldn't stop. Haku was in front of Kameko and was hit first. The Chidori pierced through Haku. Blood was splattered everywhere. Kakashi's hand went through Haku and hit Kameko.

"Thank you. I knew you were a treasure." The dogs around Zabuza disappeared. Zabuza grabbed his sword and heaved it towards Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed both Haku and Kameko and dodged the attack.

Zabuza smirked. "Good job for someone who is holding two corpses." Kakashi laid down Haku and Kameko. He looked at the two. Haku's eyes were open, so Kakashi closed them. He then turned to Kameko. Her eyes flickered.

"It's okay……" She said, using her last bit of energy. Her head turned to the side. Kakashi mourned for the lost comrade.

"Kameko!" yelled Naruto and Sakura, who was watching. Sakura cried for her lost teammate.

"Damn you!" yelled Naruto towards Zabuza. He clenched his fists and growled. He was about to attack.

"Stay out of this Naruto. Zabuza is mine." Commanded Kakashi.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Naruto! Where's Sasuke?" she said worriedly.

A tear ran down his face. "No…"said Sakura. She knew what that meant. Her beloved Sasuke was…gone.

"Sakura…"sighed Kakashi.

"Pay attention!" said Zabuza. Kakashi engaged in battle with Zabuza.

"Sakura…" started Tazuna, "I can take you to him. As long as we are together, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

"Thank you…" The two ran two Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura stopped when she saw his body. Sasuke was lying there, motionless. Sakura kneeled down next to him and started to cry. Tazuna turned his head.

"You are too young to experience death twice in one day."

Sakura continued to cry. She was now leaning on Sasuke.

* * *

In the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi, Kakashi was winning. He managed to immobilize one of his opponent's arms.

Naruto watched everything. The fight and Sakura crying. He started to shake and feel remorse for his fallen team mates.

Kakashi and Zabuza stopped momentarily because Gato and his gang of rouge ninja appeared. Gato fired Zabuza and told him that the people behind him were there to kill Zabuza.

Zabuza told Kakashi that the bridge builder was now safe since he is no longer under Gato. Gato walked up to where Haku was lying down and kicked him. Naruto got angry and told Zabuza off for not doing anything. Zabuza started to cry. He told Naruto to give him is Kunai. Naruto threw it to him. Zabuza caught it with his mouth and charged towards Gato.

Gato ran underneath the cover of his employees. Zabuza slaughtered some of them, but was stabbed with many swords. Zabuza still fought. He finally got to Gato and stabbed him. Gato died. Zabuza walked tried to walk to where Haku was, but he fell. Kakashi carried him to where Haku was.

"I can not go where you two are." He said while looking at Haku and Kameko. "Haku, I am sorry that I have never said 'Thank you.' Please forgive me." After that was said snow started to fall. Zabuza smiled. "O how I wish I could have gone where you have." Then Zabuza died.

* * *

Sakura was still crying on top of Sasuke. "Sakura…I can't breath with you on top of me." Said a tired Sasuke.

Sakura raised her head in surprise. "Sasuke?! You're alive!" She hugged Sasuke tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Get off of me." He commanded. "What happened? All I remember is the guy in the mask, and Naruto and…"

"Naruto is just fine." Interrupted Sakura. "But the guy in the mask is…dead." Explained Sakura. Tears began to stream down her face again.

"What?!" questioned Sasuke. "Did Naruto…?"

"I don't know, I came in late. Haku was protecting Zabuza and…I was really worried about you, but I knew you wouldn't be taken down!" Sasuke got up. He was still trying to figure out what happened. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing. He smiled, but then frowned when he turned around and saw Kameko lying on the ground.

* * *

"Hey!" yelled a rouge ninja. "What about our pay?" The whole gang got angry that they wouldn't get paid because Gato was dead. So they decided to attack the village.

But then the whole village showed up armed; ready to fight. Naruto decided to join in and made one hundred clones. Kakashi did the same, jut not as many. The gang got scared and fled. They knew that they would lose. The village cheered.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto dispatched the jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura went to where Kakashi and Naruto were. Sasuke looked down and saw Kameko.

"Kameko…" started Sasuke. "What happened? Is she…?" Sasuke then kneeled next to Kameko. He put his hand next to his heart.

What's this? What am I feeling? Why do I suddenly want to rip my heart out…

Naruto started to sob. "She was angry. She thought that the guy in the mask killed you. She attacked him. He was going to get away to protect Zabuza from the attack that Kakashi-sensei was doing. She grabbed his shirt to follow…she didn't know what he was doing. She thought he was just escaping. She didn't know she was about to get in the middle of another attack." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked at Kameko. She was laying there motionless. A tear ran down Sasuke's face. He brushed his hand against her face, without having Sakura and Naruto notice.

"So the whole rolling off the bed thing was a lie..." Kameko moved to see her teammaetes standing before her.

"It wasn't..." Sasuke angrily said, realizing that his idiotic female ally was still alive. "Hn. I thought you were dead." Sasuke got up and crossed his arms. His usual act of coolness began.

"Kameko-chan!" Naruto yelled. He was glad that he wasn't dead after all. Kakashi looked at her and smiled.

"See sensei...I told you not to..." Before Kameko was able to finish her sentance, she blanked out.

* * *

Kameko opened her eyes. She sat up quickly but then laid back down. That maneuver of hers was really painful. "That wasn't so good." Kameko decided to look around. She was in her, well her's and Sasuke's room. She looked towards the window, it was night time. The moon was beautiful.

"Kameko-chan! You're awake!" Hollered Naruto. The blonde ninja rushed into the room where she was laying.

"Hey Naruto. So, how long have I been out?" she asked.

"Only a day and a half."

"Oh, how is everyone?" she asked.

"They're fine..." Naruto turned his head to the door and yelled, "Hey guys!" Then, the rest of the team came into the room. They were all smiling.

Kameko looked at her team mates and was glad that they were all ok. "As, I was saying sensei, I told you not to worry." Kakashi smirked and then he patted Kameko's head.

"I'm just glad that that you are alright."

"Me too. Although the chidori penetrated through the other boy and then hit me, it wasn't enough to kill me. I'm not going to go down easily. Ok, Sasuke?" she said looking at the boy with the smug on his face. "Remember that when we fight."

"Hn."

"Kameko," said Kakashi with a stern face. "You better rest, no fighting until you are completely ok. Or else." Kameko rolled her eyes.

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" Kakashi stiffened at this, but Kameko just smiled. "Been there, done that. You better be nice sensei, you owe me one." Kameko's innocent smile became devilish. Kakashi sweat dropped and left the room.

"I better go rest now too. Get better Kameko-chan! Nite!" yelled Naruto as he quickly waved to Kameko. Sakura was still standing there, and Kameko noticed this.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing...it's just, don't kid around about dying." she said hastily.

Kameko was surprised that she cared, but she assumed that Sakura was like that because Sasuke was almost dead. Sakura then left the room. All that was left was Sasuke. Kameko sighed and rolled to her side.

Sasuke looked at his teammate. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was strange and new. He sighed and got onto his side of the bed. He started to think about the battle. He remembered Kameko having different colored eyes. What was that? Sasuke couldn't sleep, he had to know.

"Kameko" he called

Kameko was half awake. She was still tired from what happened. "Huh?" she replied weakly.

"You know, in the mirrors, you had black eyes. What was that?"

Kameko grunted. "I'll tell you later, I'm too tired."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl. He then started to think about the other parts of the battle. When he saved Kameko was the one he was having the most trouble on. He didn't know why he did that.

"Hey, Sasuke..." said Kameko. Sasuke turned to face her. "Thank you, for saving me." Sasuke was stunned. He couldn't believe that she said thank you. Kameko looked at Sasuke and hardened her stare to a glare. "If you tell anyone what I said, I will hurt you."

Sasuke smirked. "As if, and don't you mean that you'll kill me?"

Kameko sighed. "No. that would contradict my promise to not let any of my team mates die." She said plainly.

Sasuke looked at her again, and then smiled. "Speaking of death, since I'm not dead, you are not allowed to kill Itachi anymore." Kameko's eyes shot open and she stared at her roommate.

"Don't forget about our fight. I'm going to kick your ducky-butt." Kameko huffed.

"Sure you will..."sighed Sasuke."And...Thanks too..." Kameko was really surprised when the great Uchiha spoke those last words.

"What for?" she asked, curious.

"For being a fan girl and crying while holding me." Sasuke smirked. Kameko raised her arm and was about to punch Sasuke as hard as she could, but Sasuke caught her.

"I. AM. NOT. A. STUPID. FANGIRL!" Kameko said while grinding her teeth. Sasuke was still holding her arm.

Sasuke's heart was on fire. _What is this?_ He thought. _Why does she make me feel like..._ Sasuke started to lean closer to Kameko._ What the hell am I doing? _Sasuke's heart started to race.

Kameko was looking at Sasuke in confusement. She wondered why Sasuke began to lean towards her. She felt an urge to lean forward to, but she decided against it. Sasuke came closer and closer, then it happened.

Sasuke kissed Kameko.

xXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxXx

**So0o0o0o? OH! I started a new story called FATE! So, please check it out! **


	8. The Unexpected Answer

**Heyyyy! I am so0o0o0o0o0o sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Let me explain...School! I have to study for so many tests and i get tons of homework! Darn AP and Honors classes! And, Gao, writers block! Gaooooo! Okay...enough excuses.**

**Thank you Gravenimage, animagirl2475, Tsebe Uchiha, Lighting Wings, Warning746, kibafangirl and Egrollperson for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto...but Kameko is mine!**

**Enjoy!**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxX

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Answer 

"I. AM. NOT. A. STUPID. FANGIRL!" Kameko said with her teeth clenched. She quickly raised her arm, wincing at the pain she felt in her sore arm. She was still recovering. Ignoring the pain, she swung her arm at the raven haired boy. Sasuke easily grabbed her arm. It wasn't that hard to do, Kameko was, after all, injured. Kameko struggled a little to loosen his grip on her arm, but she stopped when she saw Sasuke staring at her.

Sasuke's heart raced. He started to inch closer and closer to his female roommate; still holding onto her. Now Kameko's heart was beginning to beat fervently. A part of her told her to lean forward, but resisted that urge, scared of what was to happen. Sasuke closed his eyes and still moved forward towards Kameko.

Then he kissed her...

* * *

Kameko was staring wide-eye at her roommate. She was at a lost for words. Her heart still beated quickly. What was happening?

Sasuke questioned himself thoroughly. What was he doing? and more importantly why? Sasuke, regaining his normal behavior and his right mind, pushed Kameko away, dropping his grip on her arm in the process. Sasuke then turned around on the bed. His back was now facing the still wide-eyed Kameko.

Snapping back to her normal self, Kameko spoke and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "FANBOY!"

Sasuke turned around glaring. he was about to respond with a denial, but instead, he smirked. This caught Kameko off guard. Sasuke sat up and crossed his arms. "I was only teasing. Besides, you probably liked it, so, you're the fan.

Kameko opened her mouth, but no words came out. So, she scowled. Sasuke turned to see her scowling face. He smirked again and then laid down. Closing his eyes to rest.

"Just you wait, Sas-gay," Sasuke's eyes shot open at the moment Kameko insulted him. he turned to glare at her. "We wil see who's the fan after I beat your ducky-butt in our match when we are back in Konoha."

"Hn.." Sasuke smirked again. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He licked his lips smiling without even knowing why he did what he just did and finally fell asleep.

Kameko, however stayed up. She stared at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh. She couldn't shake off this feeling that she has. She raised her hand to touch her lips. A faint tingling sensation still lingered on them from when Sasuke kissed her. When fatigue finally caught up with Kameko, she fell into a deep sleep, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, you baka, get up." Kameko opened her eyelids just enough to see that it was only Sasuke telling her to get up. Kameko sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, exposing her other eye before her bangs fell back into place. "It's time to go." said Sasuke as he turned to leave out the door.

Kameko sighed and got out of bed. As she was packin her things she mumbled to her self, "geez...you kiss me and then act as a total jerk...I really am going to kick your butt." Kameko finished packing and headed out the door.

"Morning Kameko-chan!" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Morning and hey Sakura." said Kameko.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Oh..hi Kameko."

"Let's gooooooo!!" Naruto marched on forward, but everyone else still stood where they were. Naruto turned around. "huh? Come on guys!"

"Wait..." Then Tazuna appeared, along with inari and his mother. Then team 7 and the family headed off. Moments after they arrived at the bridge. The head of the family, Tazuna, faced team 7. "Thank you For all that you have done. Without your help this bridge would have never been finished. This really is, the great Naruto Bridge." Said Tazuna with a chuckle.

"Nani?!"exclaimed an excited Naruto. "Don't worry gramps, I will live up to this! Daaattteeebaaaayooooo!" The hyperactive blonde ninja jumped into the air with glee.

Kameko smiled. "Way to go Naruto. You did well."

Sasuke saw Kameko congratulating Naruto, not him. He then eyed Naruto. Wait, what was he thinking? Why would it bother him if Kameko acknowledged Naruto and not him? Sasuke ignored those questions and spoke. "Hn." Sasuke then stormed ahead. "Let's go." He ordered as he turned to face the rest of the team. The rest of team 7 finished their goodbyes and followed Sasuke. Once again, they started their journey home.

* * *

The sun was setting and Konoha was now visible to the returning team. The hyperactive blonde hollered and screamed yahoos every three seconds. The rest of the team were just glad to be near home.

"Yahooooo!" shouted Naruto for the millionth time.

Sakura, annoyed by Naruto scolded him. "Shut-up Naruto!"

"Ya, you loser." spat an also annoyed raven haired kid.

Sakura stared at her beloved Sasuke-kun and blushed. He had never agreed with her before. Seeing this Kameko rolled her eyes and spoke. "What's wrong Sas-_gay _are you still upset that Naruto was recognized as great and you weren't? Well, news flash! You never really were great!"

Sakura quickly came to her Sasuke's defense. "You better shut-up Kameko. You know Sasuke's the best! Cha!" said the pink konichi.

Sasuke clenched his fists. It wasn't really the fact that Naruto actually managed to do something right, but that Kameko...Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Be quiet Baka."

Kakashi watched all this and sighed. "Didn't you guys have enough blood during our past mission?"

The genin huffed and went their separate ways. Naruto following Sakura towards the eastern part of Konoha, and Sasuke and Kameko heading west. Kakashi sweatdropped and also headed home.

* * *

Sasuke and Kameko walked angrily next to each other. Actually, only if you considered three feet of space between them being next to each other. Silence was all that was heard.

They were about to part before Kameko muttered something. "Tomorrow. 6 AM We will see who is better."

"Hn." That was all that was said between the two. They both went home knowing that they will need to rest for a battle ahead.

Sakura held her head down in deep thought. What's going on with Sasuke and Kameko? She didn't tell anyone this, but she saw, at the battle, touch Kameko's face. It was a side that Sakura never saw. But why did he do that? And why did it seem that he was trying to secretly do it without anyone seeing?

Could it be...?

No. It was only because he thought she was dead. Sakura sighed in frustration. She then decided to ask Sasuke herself.

Kameko arrived at her house and slid open the door to enter in. She walked into her room and threw her pack onto the floor. She sat on her bed and sighed. Kameko turned to her nightstand and grabbed the picture of her family. "Mom...Dad...Brother....."whispered Kameko. "I'm sorry if I made you guys worry. I will get stronger, and I will avenge you guys. No matter what."

Kameko set the picture down an flopped onto her bed. She turned her head out to the window. The moon was shining brightly. She sat up and walked out her bedroom door. She passed throughout the rest of her home and waked out her front door. Although she knew she needed to rest, she just couldn't. Kameko walked along the road to the training grounds. It was around eight at night.

Kameko srolled around staring at the sky. She took a deep breath and sat onto the ground, once again looking at the night sky. Kameko's hair was blown into the air by a chiling breeze. A dark figure was approaching.

Kameko sensed someone. She stood still where she was, but she was ready for an attack. The dark figure walked towards Kameko in a slow manner. The figure's hand stretched out towards the young konoichi.

Kameko whirled around and caught the creeping figure. Looking closely at who it was she dropped the hand realizing that she was no threat at all. Kameko sat back down. "Oh, Sakura."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you." Sakura apologized with her head facing down.

"What are you doing here?" stated Kameko flatly.

"Sasuke..." she mumbled.

"What? did he turn you down again? He's not worth it. Sakura, he's nothing but a loser."

"No! I'm just going to ask him something." She said hastily.

"Don't be disappointed when he says no." Kameko said as she stood up.

"Hmph." Sakura stomped away towards Sasuke's house.

"What's up with her?" Kameko asked outloud. "O well." Kameko then walked home.

* * *

"Geez..." mumbled Sakura. "She didn't have to be so mean." Sakura finally reached the place where Sasuke lived and knocked on the door. No one answered. "Sasuke..."she called out.

"What are you doing here." Spat Sasuke from behind.

This startled Sakura. "AH!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Um...I...I wanted to ask you something."

"No"

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like you. You are annoying. I will not go out with you."

"oh..."Sakura said, a little depressed. "Wait, that's not what I wanted to ask." Sasuke looked at her with suspicion. Sakura continued. "I wanted to ask if...if you like Kameko."

Sasuke stood there. What kind of question is that? He wondered. "N...No. Of Course not."

Sakura smiled a little and then frowned at the thought that came to her mind. "Then what about...when you thought she was dead you...you...tried to touch her face.."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He quickly turned his face to the side. Not wanting to show his face. "Hn. As if..." he said.

Sakura quickly rejoiced. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I knew you wouldn't like her! I..."

"Leave." Spat Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked the pouting Sakura.

"You are being annoying, now leave."

"Oh...ok." Sakura then left with her head between her legs. "I got turned down again."

Sasuke sighed and entered into his home. "I thought no one saw...wait, saw what? nothing happened." Sasuke sighed again and then went into his room. "It's not possible, I can't like her. Love will ust get in the way of my goal. But then again, her wanting to kill itachi is already in the way so.....No. Tomorrow I will fight and I won't lose, I will be the one to kill Itachi.......but, what if we........" Sasuke grunted out of frustration. He then got out nd started to walk to the training grounds, ready to fight.

* * *

The moon was still out, the sun was rising and the air was crisp. Kameko walked slowly to the training grounds. The wind blew and her hair flew away from her face. She sighed. On the other side of the lake was Sasuke Uchiha. He too was walking, and anticipating the battle that was going to happen. The two genin met at where their two paths meet. They both looked at each other and glared. They would not let the other destroy their dream to kill itachi.

The two arrived at the training grounds and stood three feet from each other, still glaring.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, ducky-butt?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and felt his hand twitch in excitement to fight. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

Kameko gracefully and easily dodged with a flip. "Haha...my turn. Kameko made some hand signs and jumped into the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Immediately five shadow clones circled around Uchiha.

"Hn, your stupid trick from Naruto won't work...Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red. He looked around, but he didn't spot the real Kameko. They were all fake.

WACK! "Haha...well, it just did. You were so overconfident that you didn't look directly behind you."

"Hn."

Kameko made more hand signs. "Waterstyle: Fox Wolves!" Five water fox-like wolves sped towards Sasuke. As expected, he easily dodged them, but Kameko only did that just because. Kameko did some more hand signs.

"Waterstyle: Watereball!" A huge waterball shot out swirling from Kameko's direction. Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke was surprised at the attack, resulting in him getting hit. Kameko laughed.

Sasuke stood up and wiped the water from his face. He grunted. Kameko was still laughing holding her stomach. Sasuke glared at her. He then apperead behind kameko. Kameko turned around and blocked the incoming kick. Kameko tried to punch Sasuke, but he grabbed her arm. Kameko tried to pull her arm out while stepping backwards, but she then tripped over a rock. Sasuke, wjo was still holding her arm, fell on top of Kameko.

The two were staring at each other with their hearts racing. Kameko could feel Sasuke's warm breath on her face. He leaned closer to Kameko breathing,, "What if we....together........"

Kameko stared "What?" Sasuke leaned in closer, kissing Sasuke realized what he was doing, he rolled off of Kameko and sat up.

"We are supposed to be fighting to see who will kill itachi. We can't work together or be together" He yelled in frustration. Kameko sat up and faced Sasuke.

"Why not?!" Kameko was surprised at the words that shot out. _be together? Why did i just..._she thought.

Sasuke looked at Kameko. Kameko continued to speak, "Why can't we? We can both kill Itachi and we can both avenge our clans. Why can't we?" Kameko crawled to where Sasuke was.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke. Kameko looked down to the ground, but then Sasuke grabbed her, pulling her in, embracing her. "Fine" he whispered.

xXXxxXXxxXXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxxx

**Yup.....sorry you waited so long for a not so good chapter............review please!**


End file.
